1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club including a golf club head and a shaft detachably attached to the golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-86010 discloses a golf club including a golf club head and a shaft detachably attached thereto. The golf club, for instance, includes a hosel having a shaft insertion hole having an upper opening into which a tip end of the shaft is inserted. Prior to insert into the shaft insertion hole, the tip end of the shaft is fixed to a shaft sleeve adaptor having a first thread portion. The shaft insertion hole further includes a lower opening where a fastener having a second thread portion is inserted to be engaged with the first thread portion. Consequently, the shaft is fixed to the golf club head through the shaft sleeve adaptor. The golf club described above has advantage of offering an opportunity to exchange the shaft or golf club head by the golfer.
The golf club includes a washer arranged between the shaft and the fastener to firmly fix so that a loose or rattle between the shaft and the fastener is prevented. Unfortunately, the washer often falls out from the golf club head at the time the shaft sleeve adaptor is removed from the golf club head by a golfer, and then it may easily be lost.